


Tokyo Lights

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Slavery, Sexual Scenes, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: After a concert Brian gets a bit too much in his head. Roger helps.Angel AU
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474874
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Tokyo Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Angel!verse prompt - Queen's first trip back to Japan after angel emancipation. I kinda lost track of what year that would be - 78? 79? Though, iirc, Freddie was having trouble with his voice during their Japan shows in 79, and Roger had to help out with the vocals a bit. I want to see how Roger feels about Japan without the novelty of it being the only place where he was free. Bonus points for soft (super-duper soft) smut.

There was a kind of exhaustion that followed long stretches of performance. 

It settled deep in his bones, weighing him down and washing over him. Maybe their days of all night parties and drinking were behind them but Brian couldn’t bring himself to mourn those days of wayward youth. 

How could he be upset about it when what he had was so perfect?

Roger was perched on the window sill, letting out streams of smoke into the night air. He was leaning against the window frame, shoulders slumped from the obvious tiredness he was feeling as well. Even his wings were drooping slightly, tips trailing across the carpeted floor. 

“Are you cold?” Brian asked, voice hoarse after singing all night. 

Blue eyes moved from the city skyline to his and Roger smiled. He had to be cold, Brian could even see the goosebumps prickling up on his shoulders and arms. A simple white sheet, taken from the bed after they had rolled around in it, was wrapped loosely around his hips and he wore nothing else. 

“No,” he let out another long stream of smoke out, before stubbing the cigarette out on an ashtray. 

“You did good tonight,” Brian mumbled, rolling over a bit to press his cheek against the pillow. 

“Yeah?” Roger laughed, voice rough. He smiled lazily at him, one leg pulled up to rest on the window sill as well. 

“Yeah, you knew Fred needed help and jumped in,” he continued, watching as Roger’s right wing spread out and quaked a bit as he stretched. “The crowd went  _ wild.” _

Roger’s laugh warmed him and he scooted back a bit as Roger stood up, wings relaxed and sheet pooling around his feet. Just like all those years ago, his heart jumped in his chest and butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

God, how could he still have this reaction all these years later?

Years had passed and Roger was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

Roger climbed into bed beside him, feathers tickling along his calves and he lay on his stomach. Just like always, almost like muscle memory by now, Brain wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

“I went out by myself earlier,” Roger hummed. “Went to the market and bought...just little things. Trinkets and whatever.”

“Did you now?”

“And it’s stupid but God, it felt good. I know I can do it at home but things are still...off. I still get looks and shopkeepers still don’t let me in sometimes. I just wonder if my life could have always been like this, going to the shops and picking things up without people giving me shit. Maybe it would have been if I had stayed here.”

The warmth that had been spreading through his bones like molasses now hardened and turned to ice. Roger must have noticed the stiffness in his hold because he turned over, brow furrowed a bit. 

“I don’t regret it,” he whispered. 

“How could you not? You just said it,” Brian huffed out but tried to hide the venom in his voice, not wanting to ruin the mood from earlier. “If you had stayed here that first time...being free wouldn’t be such a novelty. You could have started a successful solo career and you would be so happy.”

“Maybe but I wouldn’t be nearly as happy as I am here,” Roger scooted closer until they were pressed chest to chest. “I wouldn’t get to play nightly with my best friends. I wouldn’t be able to take over Freddie’s part when he wrecked his voice. I wouldn’t be able to be here with you. All in all, I think I did okay.”

It made his eyes burn a bit an Brian blinked, chest feeling so full and tight he could hardly breathe. He gently cupped Roger’s cheek and stared into those brilliant blue eyes. 

“I love you, you know that right?” He whispered and Roger smiled. “More than anything.”

“I love you too, you big sap,” Roger kissed him sweetly.

Suddenly Brian felt overwhelmed. He had to, he needed to, show Roger how grateful he was for everything. For all the choices that led him here, to being in his arms. Roger seemed to sense the same desperation as he pressed forward as well. 

“Brian,” he breathed, arching his back a bit when he was pulled in even tighter. “Hey, hey.”

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Brian mumbled and there was a pause, Roger clearly wanting to push it a bit further, but then the angel kissed him gently. 

They twisted their legs together and Brian shivered as feathers brushed along his sides. Their bodies slotted together, second nature now, and he lost himself in the moment. Gentle hands, feathers tickling, soft lips. It was all as much a part of him as a part of Roger. Tears pricked at his eyes as their bodies moved lazily against each other, pleasure burning in his gut. 

“I love you,” Roger breathed against his lips and he opened his eyes to meet Roger’s. “I would choose you over and over again.”

Tears fell and soaked into his hair as they shuddered through their climaxes, Roger’s fingers brushing them away as they caught their breath. His wings drifted to drape over both of them, locking them both into a cocoon of their own. 

“I choose you and I keep choosing you every day,” Roger whispered against his neck, lips grazing the skin. “I am happy with you, so happy. You make me happy.”

“But you could have-”

“I could have been put down years ago, I could have been bought by the Queen of England, I could have died when my wing broke,” Roger sighed. “I’m exactly where I was meant to be. You are exactly where you were meant to be. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Brian leaned forward to kiss him, wanting to pour all his love into the kiss. God, did Roger even know how he really felt? Did Roger know how strongly he felt? Did Roger know how deeply he loved him?

He hoped so. 

Lying here, the lights of Tokyo shining through their window and the exhaustion of long days weighing on them, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Roger was right. There were a million different ways their lives could have gone, some better than others, but what they had right now wasn’t bad. It was pretty perfect in fact. 

This was the life they were meant to have, playing music together and falling asleep in each other’s arms. 


End file.
